Bella is Replaced
by LenaLuna
Summary: there is 2 girls who were best friends when they were younger, and now they find one another again, but there bfs Edward and Jacob dont get along can they keep up there friendship? Or will it fall thro their many adventures? check it out and see.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Chapter 1

Me and Alejandra were friends since kinder-garden but when they were in 7th grade, Alejandra's parents decided to move to Texas and leave Kansas. A year later, my family forced me to move to Washington and I lost Alejandra's phone number. We now lived in the Olympia Peninsula

It has been 2 years since this when I met the best boyfriend I could have ever had: Edward Cullen. I was going with him to Port Angels to the book store. I saw someone I never thought I would see again: Alejandra Peters! She was with a tall guy, black hair and he seemed like an Indian. He was gigantic! Edward pulled me away, "We should go Luna."

"Why?" I asked.

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Luna Bulavarez!"

I looked up and smiled, "Well, what do you know there's old Gi-Gi . How you been?" I asked her hugging her. We used to call one another Gi-Gi and Coa-Coa. I don't know, she was a girly girl and I was a Mexican so we made up nicknames.

"I haven't seen you in years, I've been great. Hey come meet my new boyfriend, Jacob Black." She said pulling me over to where the tall guy was standing, Edward started hovering, beside me.

"Jacob, this is my old friend Luna. Luna this is my new boyfriend Jacob." We shook hands and then it was my turn.

"Alejandra, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." He gave her a pleasant smile then continued to glare at Jacob.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like mine, Coa-Coa." she whispered.

I giggled, "You think?" then I looked at Edward and Jacob, "You two have met?"

Jacob kept his eyes locked on Edward, Edward said, "We have…. Be acquaintances for a long time." He didn't seem happy about that.

"Coa-Coa, what is it about you that has changed?" Alejandra asked.

CRAP! I forgot! I was a vampire now! "I don't know… contacts I suppose."

"Why did you choose black?" Alejandra asked.

"Cause I'm not a Gi-Gi." I laughed, "Actually, I have another color, they are really light."

"Wow, I just cant imagine it. And what happened to having a cloud of perfume around you?" Alejandra teased, but she really did smell to me too.

"Your telling me." We started spraying each other with our perfumes and laughed while Edward and Jacob coughed it out.

"My god, don't you think that's enough, hon?" Jacob asked Alejandra.

"Love, you really don't need to use so much." Edward complained.

Then we ran out of perfume. "Dang it." I said throwing my glass bottle. Alejandra did the same with her can of perfume.

"Hm, I suppose your right, sweetie." She said laughing

"You complain a lot Eddie." I said laughing.

He cracked a smile. Jacob just stared at Edward and they locked eyes again, I knew it, Alejandra was a werewolf?

"Well, lets go shopping, Gi-Gi. We having in years." I said laughing.

"Only, two." she said.

We started off walking, then I said, "turn into a wolf and I'll race you." I said laughing.

She stared at me, "Your joking?"

I shook my head and then disappeared to the other side of the road. I smiled, I was sure she was a wolf. Her mouth dropped, she raced beside me, "You know, Coa-Coa, we always were opposites."

I laughed, "Yeah, I know why Eddie hates your Jacob. He has told me a lot of things about him… I don't know… they met a long time ago but… meh." I said.

"Lets try not to let our little boyfriends fights get in the way." Alejandra said.

"Agreed." Then Jacob and Edward came outside to see us exchanging phone numbers and addresses.

"Hey, you live across the street from me!" Alejandra said laughing.

"Awsome, maybe you can come visit me." I said.

"Maybe you should visit me… I don't think that me coming would make Jake comfortable, maybe if you don't mind a few werewolfs." Alejandra said.

"Of course, I'm not scared of your puppy friends." I smiled, "It would make it a little safer I suppose."

"Your not going." Edward growled in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to argue with you today, Edward." I said.

Alejandra laughed.

**lol, i was going to wait till i had the whole book, but i just wanted to see how you guys like it. remember there is NO bella, she never moved to forks because there was no Phil. but later on, she may be making a suprise visit to the story. :) i will post the next few chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My phone rang, Love Story came on, "Hello?" I asked, flipping it up.

"Coa-Coa? Hey come over, right now! I have to see my old best friend." Alejandra said on the other end of the line.

Edwards arms locked around my waist, restraining, "Sure, I'll be over in ten minutes." I said.

"Hurry." Alejandra giggled on the other end.

I flipped my phone closed and pulled to get out of Edward's restraint, "No." He said, firmly.

"Edward…" I groaned.

"I said no." His got tighter, it started to hurt.

"Edward, your not going to stop me." I said stubbornly, "I havent seen her in years, you cant stop me from seeing my best friend."

"Tell you what," He began, "If you can get out of my arms, you can go." He said, tightening them, he sounded like that was the most stupid thing he ever heard.

"You sound like that's impossible." I grumbled, squirming.

He chuckled when I didn't get out right away. "Ugh." I said. I flipped up my phone calling Alejandra, "Gi-Gi I may be a few minutes late." I said.

Edward chuckled, "A few minute

Edward chuckled, "A few minutes?"

I rolled my eyes. "Guy trouble?" Alejandra asked laughing.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know, no worries, shouldn't take," I struggled a little then said, "Long."

"All right, don't be too long." she said, clicking off her phone.

I growled at Edward, "Would you just let go?" I asked.

"Nope." Edward said, resting his head on my shoulder.

I glared at him and he was smiling. "EMMETT!" I yelled.

Emmett came downstairs, "Would you get him to let go?! I have to go see Alejandra!" said to Emmett, he was my best brother he would help.

Emmett rolled his eyes, prieing Edward away, "Your to overprotective." He grumbled.

"Thanks Em." I said running out before Edward caught up. I got to Alejandra's house quickly. "Coa-Coa!" she said, she was at the door. We hugged.

"Hey Gi-Gi." I said, smiling.

"Edward is so annoying." I said rolling my eyes, "he is too protective."

"I think its sweet he cares so much, Jake just would have forced me to let him come to." Alejandra said laughing.

I laughed. "Yeah." We went inside and then I froze.

I saw a bunch of murderous guys sitting on the couch. Alejandra stiffened but I unfroze and she said, "sit down."

I sat down, inbetween the leader it looked like, and another one. I smiled at them, "Hi." I said, quietly, they just glared at me.

Well, I better not piss them off or I'll end up loosing a friendship with Alejandra, "Guys, do you mind?" Alejandra asked.

They slowly looked away and she sat on the arm of the chair Jacob sat in. He put his arm around her waist, protectively, "And I thought I had problems with overprotective." I grumbled.

The two beside me growled and Jacob gave me a dark look. The other girl growled to, ready to pounce at me, leaning out of her chair, Alejandra just laughed, "Yeah."

"So, what's up?" I asked.

Alejandra shrugged, "Nothing, you?"

"Fighting with Edward as usual." I said.

"Yeah they should have kept you over there." The girl said. I whipped my head around and growled at her. The leader stiffened and the other one, her little brother? Growled.

**uh oh! looks like SOMEONE is pissed off, i have the whole first part ready but i am waiting for 3 reveiws to post and let you see what happens :) trust me it is worth your time. lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got home, Edward and Jasper were sitting there with their arms crossed. Emmett sat there pouting on the chair.

"Luna, why did you do that?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Jasper said as soon as I walked in, he jumped up.

"Honestly, Luna! I thought you had more sense than that." Edward scolded.

"I'm sorry I wanted to see my freakin' best friend I havent seen in 2 years! I'm sorry that I accually wanted to have friends!" I yelled at them.

"I don't care! You shouldn't have gone over there alone!" Edward said.

"Babies." Emmett said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't want my baby to go get herself killed because of some past friends that cant be considered now." Edward growled.

PAST FRIENDS?! "If you honestly think-"

He cut me off, "YOU don't seem to think!" Edward said.

"YOU NEVER CALL MY FRIENDS PAST! NEVER! YOU HEAR ME?! I HAVE PUT UP WITH A LOT FROM YOU! BUT I AM NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS!" I yelled running upstairs, I was sobbing, red tears falling down from my eyes.

I listened to Alejandra's house, "SHE IS STILL MY FRIEND! YOU CANT STOP ME FROM SEEING MY FRIEND! MY PARENTS FORCED ME TO MOVE AWAY AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME FROM SEEING HER! JAKE YOU SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONE TO THINK THAT!" she yelled in frustration.

How was our friendship ever going to continue?

**okay so no one is reading this so.... whatever :) i will post the next chapters to the good part :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward came in, "Luna?" He asked, "Are you all right, love?"

"Go away." I groaned.

"Luna… I'm sorry okay… I was just so worried." He mummered.

He sat down beside me, "I mean, I didn't know what to do. You have no idea how hard I was trying to get to you…" He murmured.

"You don't trust me?" I asked.

"Its THEM I don't trust. You don't know them like I do." He said.

"Well, you don't know Alejandra. I havent seen her since she moved to Texas, my parents forced me to move here and now…. I didn't know if I would ever see her again, if she came back…" I said quietly.

He seemed to consider this, "Well, lets not talk about this right now, maybe you should come hunt with me." He said.

"Not today, tomarrow okay?" I asked.

"Luna…"

"Please Edward?" I asked.

He sighed, "Fine, but no going over there to that w- I mean ALEJANDRA'S house, okay?" he said, tensely.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

He said, "I'll be back later tonight."

Then with a rush of wind he was gone.

My phone buzzed, NEW TEXT MESSAGE. I opened the folder and it said,

(number) Alex- Gi-Gi: **What r we going to do? J says I cant c u again 4 now**

I stared at the Text message. Then I texted her back:

****

Idk. E and my other bro was really mad when I got home. Idk what we r going 2 do, wat skool do u go 2?

I waited for the next text message and then my phone buzzed:

(number) Alex-Gi-Gi: **JacksonVille High, u?**

I smiled.

****

Same, so tht is wat we will do, talk school 4 now

She texted me back:

(number) Alex-Gi-Gi: **OK, 'nite**

I texted back: **'Nite c u skool**

Then I turned off my phone. I wasn't going to be able to see her anywhere else would I? What am I going to do? Rosalie and Alice want to go ahead and go to college and Emmett is going off with Rosalie and Alice and Carlisle was going to college AGAIN and Esme decided to go to, so… now I was going to be alone, no more friends to help me…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up ready for my first day of school, again. How boring, how am I going to survive this torture? I straightened my hair and covered my eyes with eyeliner and mascara. Well, Edward was gone for the day hunting, so I should go later.

At lunch that day I got a text, I hid it under the table so Jasper wouldn't see:

(number) Alex-Gi-Gi: **What are we going to do?**

I looked up at her and she was hiding it under the table away from Jacob and Sam. I stared at the table for a long moment, considering this.

I texted back: **Idk, I hate it when they are so controlling, we will get out of this. J **

I waited then she texted back:

(number) Alex-Gi-Gi-: **Come over tonight if you can get past Jasper. Everyone is hunting right?**

I texted back: **the rest of the family went to college, xD. I will try J Edward will be home later so I have to sneak back before he does though.**

She texted back: **Just like we used to play outside till the parents got home, huh?**

I laughed and looked at her, I nodded, then turned back. Jasper looked at me funny. He heald out his hand for my phone and I shook my head, I don't think so.

"Luna, do I have to call Edward?" He asked.

"No, I am going to go hunting and ditch next period, see you after school." I said smiling, innocently. "I'll catch up with Edward."

"Alright." Jasper said and I walked out of the cafiterea.

When I got to the woods, I listened for the animals. Then I heard it, a heard was running, frantic. I knew what that meant, I ran after the noise, I raced right in front of Edward and stopped, smiling. He screeched to a stop. "Hello, Luna."

"Hey, Edward. Jasper forced me to come out hunting so I thought I would come and meet you over here." I said smiling. Then the herd disappeared.

He smirked and then said, "Well, come and hunt then."

"How long are you going to be hunting?" I asked.

"The rest of tonight, I will meet you at school tomarrow." He said, "What about you?" He asked, seeming a little bit tired.

"Just for about an hour." Then I raced after the pack of deer.

APOV

As soon as Luna left I wondered why. Jacob stared at me, "Can I see your phone a minute?" He asked.

"I cant use phones in school, you'll get me caught." I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes, "I doubt it. Just let me see it."

I shook my head, he tried to pull it out of my hands and I smashed it against the table, it crumbled to pieces. "Oops." I said smiling, innocently.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me annoyed.

"I didn't mean to." I said innocently, "I just didn't want to get my phone taken away by the teachers." I said, "My mom would kill me." I threw the pieces into my pocket.

"So you decided to destroy it?" He asked frustrated, "Who were you texting just now, and don't lie to me."

"I wasn't texting anyone important." I said quietly.

"You weren't texting that Luna Bulevarez person were you?" He asked, now he sounded down right pissed off.

I rolled my eyes, "I can text who I want, your not my dad." I said crossing my arms, firmly.

"Do I have to talk to YOUR DAD?" He asked, threatened more like.

Ugh, why did Jake have to be so rude, my god. He is so over-protective, he's not one of my parents so he shouldn't be able to boss me around and he's not my alpha, "Tell him what you want."

He crossed his arms. Sam stared off into space for a long moment, "I don't think you should see that vampire again, if you see her at the door, don't let her in. THAT was an order." He said firmly after a lot of thought, "Nor are you to go to her house, yourself."

"What?! That's not fair!" I objected, ugh now they DID sound like my parents, stupid wolf stuff.

"I never said it was fair I said you were to not go so that is that." Sam said, firmly and VERY parent like.

"Ugh." I started grumbling almost unintelligible, "Stupid wolf, alpha non-sense, my life not supposed to be theirs, controlling freaks." I grumbled.

They glared. I just crossed my arms looking away. "Oh and another thing, no more contact to tempt you to disobey, no talking or texting with that bloodsucker." Sam added.

"You mean no talking to my freaking best friend? Oh, you're a wonderful alpha." I said sarcastically, "Your such a control freak." I grumbled, not caring if he heard that or not. If he did, GOOD, he deserved it.

"You are SUCH a teenager." Sam said.

"Good, harder on you." I said revolting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LPOV

When I got home I raced over to Alejandra's. When I knocked on the door, I heard pleading, "Please Sam. Its just one more day. Pleaseeeeeee, one more time." She was crying.

"NO." I heard Sam say.

"SAMMM…" she complained.

"DON'T BRING IT UP AGAIN, OR YOU WILL BE SORRY." Sam said. He sounded like he was going to hurt her or something. She was sobbing, what did he say to her? More importantly, how many of her pack are in there?

Well, should I take the risk? They could kill me… Then Edward would die trying to kill THEM. Jacob wouldn't have left, he is her imprint, and Sam was in there. He COULD order her to kill me, and if he did… how would I stop her? She is my best friend for so long, what would I do? If it were a bunch of the pack then they could stop her from helping and she could get hurt in the process. What if Jasper caught me? I had to know though, I had to.

I punched the door in half, and stepped, oh god, I looked, Sam, Jacob, Alejandra, Seth, and Leah. I growled at them, "Why are you threatening her, you stupid mutt?!"

"Shouldn't the baby bloodsucker be at home with mommy and daddy?" Leah asked, teasingly.

" 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' are off in college, thank you. And you are a dead dog walking." I growled at her, she annoyed me the most, because she acted like there wasn't anything to be scared of, like I wasn't scary at all to her. Just a school kid who she could tease without getting hit, and if she did she would win.

Crap, I really wasn't expecting so many here though. Alejandra looked like she really wanted to say something, but it was impossible. I knew what that meant, stupid alpha. Sam growled, "GET OUT LEECH!" He yelled in my face.

"I will." I said and then I flashed over to where Seth sat, standing by the couch, "When you can catch me." I said grinning, this should be fun.

"Luna, I'm not joining with you dammit, get out of this house!" He yelled charging. When his arms where I was, I had already disappeared beside Leah.

I smiled, "Your gonna have to do a lot better than that, Mr. Alpha." I said grinning, stupid werewolf. He thinks he has it all covered.

Leah reached out to grab my wrist and I took one long step away, so she couldn't reach. I doubted she would get up on my account. Sam glared, "If you don't get out of here, YOU are going to be a dead leech walking." He threatened.

I looked down at my nails, examining them, "Was that a threat?" I asked, smiling at him, dangerously.

"THAT my leech acquaintance, is a promise?" He growled.

"Oh really? I hear promises break very easy…" I countered.

"Not from a werewolf." He growled.

"Is that right, pup?" I asked him, smiling, this was getting fun. I love to tease poor defenseless were-pups. It was entertaining, "Let me know how that works out for you." I said, earning a sneer.

Leah jumped up, obviously looking for trouble and entertainment, "Fine, you and me leech." she said with an evil grin on her face. I crossed my arms, smiling crookedly, "Now THAT is one brave dog." I considered this a moment, "Just try to keep up."

"Oh, I wont try, I will succeed." Leah said lamely, turning into a wolf.

"Lets see how that works out for you." I said smiling.

Suddenly, Sam turned into a wolf and they both jumped to me. Tackling me to the ground, "NO!" Alejandra screamed.

Jacob held onto her wrist when she tried to jump up, "Sit down." He growled in her ear, pulling her back down. \

"Well, that's not a fair fight." I said with a grin, pushing them off, jumping up, "You make me sick." I said, and then added an evil grin, "I wouldn't want my friend Alejandra to loose a few members in her little pack." I said teasingly.

Suddenly, I heard someone else change, I looked up, Jacob. "Hm… This should be a BIT of a challenge." I said, even though these wolves were taller than me.

I raced beside the end of the couch, leaning on it, sizing them up, "You know… No one threatens my friends and gets away with it."  
I smiled and then suddenly, they all hit me to the ground at once. Jacob made a giant scratch on my face and Leah bit down hard on my arm. Sam, on the other hand, was intent on pushing my arm so into the ground it broke. I pushed them all off. "Ouch! Ugh you stupid little mutts!" I felt the blood all over my face.

Alejandra looked at me and screamed, "DON'T-GUYS!" She seemed to want to get up but Seth pulled her back down.

"No, Alex." He said quietly.

"Its alright, I'm just a little peeved." I reassured her. I really didn't want her to get up and get hurt just for trying.

Suddenly, someone knocked me to the ground, Jacob. "Ugh! But your boyfriend is annoying me!" I growled, pushing to get him off. But he just bit down hard on my other arm and I struggled to get him off.

"Get away from her!" I heard, he looked up and so did I. Edward?

"I thought you were hunting for the night." I said a little bit confused. He seemed like he really did just want to be alone for a while.

"Of course not, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't do something like THIS." He growled, and then he was throwing Jacob off.

"Well, I didn't mean to." I said pushing myself off the ground, "I didn't know this would happen." I countered, "Well… not when I came in."

"Ugh." he said throwing Jacob away from him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

**okay things are giong to get really interesting cant wait to post**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Luna, I SPECIFICLY asked you not to do that! I asked you not to go there! I TOLD you not to! Why would you disobey me?! I don't understand you!" Edward said, he was really peeved off.

I just rolled my eyes, "Your to overprotective." I grumbled.

"They almost killed you!" He yelled, Jasper just sat there in his seat, with that glare on his face that said 'I-cant-believe-you-did-that-my-own-sister'.

I looked up at the ceiling, "I am not in the mood for another one of your little talks about this and that are dangerous and never do this, blah, blah, blah. Etc. You get the idea. It just goes on and on and on and it just don't stop." I said jumping up.

"Because you never listen! How do I get this point across to you?! I just don't understand how to make you know: werewolves are dangerous!" He said, intolerantly.

"Whatever." I said, walking up to my room. I heard Edward sigh, heavily.

"Edward, you just have to be patient, she will understand soon." Jasper said soothingly, while I layed up in my room.

"If she didn't realize it today, when WILL she?" Edward asked Jasper, despretly.

"I don't know…." Jasper whispered.

"Women." they both said laughing.

After a moment, Jasper sighed, "And mine is off at college till next month." He sounded sad. I felt really bad for him, but wishing I was at college.

Edward laughed, "At the moment, I am wishing that she wasn't, maybe she could explain to Luna…" He sighed again.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." Jasper said.

The next day, we went to school, as usual. Then, there was a new girl at school, Isabella Marie Swan, she tells everyone to call her Bella. Mike Newton and Eric were flirting. I couldn't believe, a girl could get so much guy attention when she first comes. I knew that this girl is up for trouble, with Mike Newton. Edward didn't really like him because all he did was flirt with every girl and tried to outsize Edward and become MY boyfriend, puh-lease. Maybe he should stick to his…. Species? I don't know but I tried not to be rude to him, which he was making it pret-ty hard.

Edward found him an "annoying waste of human life, or any life for that madder." I found him pretty funny. But something I didn't expect happened, Edward started staring at Isabella… longingly? Ouch, that really hurts. I looked at Alejandra, to see she had the same problem, Jacob was staring at Isabella like… like he would give ANYTHING to even so much as talk to her.

I mouthed to her, "Ouch."

She looked at me for a moment and then at Edward and then Jacob, back to me, "No kidding." She mouthed, she didn't seem mad… just… surprised. Wasn't Jacob her IMPRINT?

I watched as Bella blushed when Mike told her something, I hadn't been listening to, and Edward was gripping the table. Oh so, looks like my Eddie-boy has found himself a singer, well good luck in a fight with him Bella, even _I _usually loose, no doubt your fate. I smiled to myself and Edward turned to glare at me, "I'm stronger than you think." He growled, almost trying to convince himself. I smiled even wider at that, "You wont be convinced even when I'M convinced." He glared.

I stopped smiling, considering that…. Well, all that meant was that I was a hard-head. I already knew that, so what else is new? I shrugged and said, "Hey, at the moment, I could care less whether you kill her or let her live, and I am POSITIVE Alejandra would feel the same way."

Edward looked at Jacob and then narrowed his eyes, then I grinned again, "Eddie's got some competition." I couldn't help it. Jasper and I were both busting out laughing, while Edward continued to burn a hole into my head with his eyes.

When we were done laughing Jasper said, "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, worried?" He seemed to think I was a complete dip-wad and that I didn't think about this before he asked.

I smirked, "No worries, she will be dead before next sun-up." I said, the idea made me happier.

"Your so mean." He said laughing

"I'm not just mean, I am MURDEROUS, oh sorry to take your job Eddie." I said, and Jasper and I burst out laughing again, this was really fun, I should try bugging Edward more often. Who would have thought JASPER would take my side, he was Edwards favorite brother, Emmett was mine, so that is why I never worried when he was around, you could always count on him.

I got up and walked over to Isabella's table with the other people and smiled at her. I leaned down, "You must be new, I am Luna Bulavarez." I said holding out my hand.

She blushed and shook my hand, "Isabella Swan." She said shaking my hand.

"Hey, I was thinking that I would really like to talk, would you like to come sit with us? I mean, I don't want to make an intrusion, would that be okay guys?" I asked Newton and everyone else.

Stanely smiled and shrugged, "I guess so, have fun Bells." she said, and Bella smiled getting up and walking with me to meet Jasper, who had such and odd- awed gaze, and Edward who seemed really pissed off. He mouthed "I am". Ooh scary.

I laughed and sat across from Jasper and Edward, while Isabella sat beside me, blushing even more and Edwards jaw clenched hard. Jasper smiled, "Jasper Cullen." He said putting out a hand.

She shook it. "Nice to meet you."

Edward put out a hand, "Edward Cullen." He said, shaking hands with her.

Oh I was enjoying this. I looked over to see confused Alejandra. She seemed to have a face on that said, "what-the-heck-are-you-doing-you-want-to-make-things-worse?". I just smiled and gave her a look that said, "Trust-me". She considered that and shrugged, going back to her conversation with Jacob, poor Bella, if she wasn't having eyes for Edward, maybe I could actually get to know or, maybe like her. Its too bad.

Edward glared at me and then Jasper was in a conversation with Bella, "So where are you from?" He asked.

"Florida." she answered.

"Why did you come to Forks? Just out of curiosity." He said quickly catching himself, so he didn't make her offended.

"My step-dad wanted to be a baseball player and move around a lot, so I decided to come spend some time with my dad." she said, "I havent seen him in years."

"Divorced parents, huh? That's rough." I said, I had to make friends with Bella, maybe she would trust me, maybe, I wouldn't kill her myself. That thought earned a glare from lover-boy. I snickered and said, "Yeah my parents divorced to, before I got adopted from Mrs. Cullen."

"What happened to your parents?" Bella asked, she caught herself, "I mean, you don't have to answer that if that question makes you uncomfortable, a lot of foster kids don't like to talk about that." She said quietly.

I smiled, "Oh, its not bother. Actually, my parents died in a car crash, my baby sitter answered the phone when the police called. I didn't find out til later on. They were on their way to McDonalds and that was it." I shrugged, "I don't remember them well, because I have kept from thinking of them, I don't feel to bad about it this way." I said.

Bella nodded, understanding. Edward gave me a look that said, "That's-a complete-and-total-lie-and-you-know-it." I grinned at him, ah yes it was a lie but would you rather me tell the TRUTH, the one that might get her killed? Then I made up my mind. "You know Bella, that's not COMPLETELY all the details, in fact, I think I have something that might interest you, a piece of history you could call it."

Bella seemed interested but Edward leaned up quickly, and threw his hand over, covering my mouth, then looked at confused Isabella, "There are things, Esme doesn't like us to talk about so, I don't think that she should say them right now." He moved his hand.

I shrugged, "I don't mind." He gave me another one of the famous looks of Edward, he rolled his eyes at that, the look that said "just-be-quiet-if-you-say-one-more-thing-I-will-shred-you-and-throw-you-in-the-ocean.".

"Dramatic." He mummered that only a vampire could hear. I looked over at Alejandra who was anxiously watching for my big plan. Sorry, hon, your not getting it yet. Not at this period at least.

"Edward, would you like to tell, er, Bella here YOUR story." I said, getting a murderous look that quickly faded out as soon as my mind registered it.

"Well, I suppose I could, that is if Bella is interested…" He seemed not caring what she said, but I knew him better than that. He didn't want to say a thing to her, he hadn't even made up a story since he never interacted with humans.

"Well, of course I am. That's sounds interesting." Bella said.

I rolled my eyes and Edward sighed, "My mom got cancer and died. My dad got killed in a wreck and so Carlisle, one of my mom's doctors, asked her to adopt me. My mom agreed before she died and so I have been adopted since I was 12." I smiled, lies. He was adopted at 17 and he was now, what, a hundred?

"That's sad." Bella said. No duh! Well, hon, you really can pick them, Ms. Point-out-the-obvious can only use half a brain! Ugh.

Jasper smiled, "Well, it was very nice meeting you Bella, but I must take my brother and Luna for a walk." they let us walk after lunch, "We have family things to discuss.

"Jasperrrrr." I complained, "come on, we always do."

He shrugged and pulled me up, "Well, it was nice meeting you, bye." I said and he had me and Edward out the door.

When we got outside, I was grinning, "That was so freakin' funny!" I said laughing, "You should have seen your face Edward, that was so priceless." I said, grinning.

He growled and Jasper cut me off, "That was a little bit out of line, Luna." He said.

I smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry Sergeant." I said laughing, there were other kids out there so we had to keep it down. I couldn't help myself though, annoying these two was just to easy.

"I'm serious Luna. You have to behave yourself! You almost got Isabella killed, you could have. And I know that you have the whole jealousy thing but you don't have to KILL her." He said, "My god, you should at least discuss it with who is may concern, EDWARD maybe." Edward just watched Jasper lecture me.

"You know, if I want a lecture Jazz, I will just go to the teacher. Plus, you have to admit that was pretty funny." I said, "My god, even a serious guy like you would think that's funny." I said laughing. He glared and shrugged.

He glared, "That taken, you shouldn't do that."

"Fine." I grumbled.

**okay so i have a lot of this story typed up,all u have to do is review, i will post after 3 reviews from three people**


End file.
